Kora, the Wormhole, the Mean God Alien, and the Ring of Evilness
by Uncontrollable-book-nerd
Summary: My name is Kora. I finally get to go on a school trip to a foreign country and, of course, it ends up spiraling into disaster. I wasn't really expecting the god who can make wormholes that sparkle like Edward Cullen in the sun, but it happened anyways.
1. Loki, evil god that takes girls hostage

**_'Sup fanfiction-ers? This is my first story and I think it's pretty good. If you like it, just post a comment. It doesn't have to be a whole review, just if you think it's worth reading. Thanks peeps!_**  
><em><strong>-KK<strong>_

Hi. I'm not really used to doing anything like this, but Phil- I mean Agent Coulson- said to just talk to the machine and it would record what I said for "later reference". I wonder what… never mind. Anyways… so this whole thing began a couple years ago.

I was on a trip for my school. I hadn't been able to go to the first 2 trips, but it worked out this time. I got to go to Germany (I'm actually from Texas, so this was awesome for me… carry on)!

We were only going to be here for one more night, so we were visiting this fancy museum. I was looking around guiltily after touching a weird, cow-looking table with a sign saying "DO NOT TOUCH".

I noticed a guy coming down the stairs. Well, he looked like a guy. How was I supposed to know what a Norse god of mischief looked like?! I'm more of a Greek expert anyways.

The following events clued me into the fact that something was wrong. First, he several whacked huge guys in the face with a big stick. Then, he flipped a man onto the cow table and sucked his eye out. Also, everyone was screaming and running away.

I happen to get myself into the worst situations, so just take a wild guess where I was? That's right.

I kind of just stood there, staring. I was doomed already, so I took a picture of the scene. I forgot the flash and he snapped his head up to look up at me.

He had a vicious sneer on his face that faded into a questioning confusion. It might have something to do with I had snuck in with jeans and hidden in a corner, so the people wearing dresses and suits didn't notice.

Now that I was in the light, he could see my strange apparel: old blue jeans and a sweater with a moustache and "Pardon My French".

Looking back, it probably wasn't smart to laugh at the most temperamental superior being to ever exist, but if you haven't figured out how I do things by now, you won't understand anything in this story.

He suddenly looked furiously at me. Warning, warning, scary dude lunging towards you! I ducked and he grabbed the back of my sweater faster than a lightning bolt.

"How dare you laugh at me, puny Midguardian!" he yelled in my face. I just squirmed, hanging from my sweater. This, kids, is why you should wear a tank-top under a sweater, not a sports bra.

He was obviously annoyed at my lack of response. I guess at some point I started smirking at him.

Loki then decided he could make his exit to the outdoors, full of terrified humans, more dramatic. So, he lifted me by my throat like I weighed as much as a feather.

He had his creepy stick- staff? scepter? - and suddenly, there were multiple Loki's. He started talking so I just zoned him out. Suddenly I see him pointing his scepter thing at an old man so I kick him between the legs.

Thank god aliens have the same weaknesses as humans. He doubles over, seeing as I kicked him fairly hard.

I wince in empathy, even though it was my fault. Ouch.

As he straightens, my empathy drowns in fear at his fury. Before he can try to kill me, what looks like Captain America jumps down in front of us.

Now there are two angry guys looking at me. Oh, wait, the new guy's glaring at Loki's hand on my throat. That makes more sense.

"Put the kid down, Loki," the guy warns. Loki smirks and opens his mouth before I interrupt him.

"Hey! I'm not a kid, old man! But thanks for the whole 'put her down, Loki'- thing. It's appreciated," I exclaim.

I think I startled both of them. Then, something horrible happens. I'm thinking, how can this possibly get worse? Why the heck would I think that?!

Before the guy can react, Loki shoots behind him and a swirling vortex appears midair.

Loki smirks as we stare at it, the new guy tenses and is suddenly holding a colorful shield. OMG he's really Captain America!

Next thing I know, I'm being thrown by my throat into the sparkling colors.

The last things I see are a panicking Captain reaching out and a feral smirk belonging to an alien god.

The world spirals into darkness as I land on what feels like stone floors.

_**Don't worry LOTR fans, next chapter is more Frodo-y and less Avengers-y :D**_


	2. Suspicions of Witchcraft

"_Where did she come from?"_

"_Did you see, she fell from the sky!"_

"_I think she's waking up!"_

I opened my eyes to… well, a very strange group of people sitting in strange chairs in a strange pavilion surrounded by strange plants. Strange.

I looked at all of them from my spot on the rock floors. When I turned my head to look behind me, an old man sat less than a foot away from me.

I wish I could say I asked who he was or some other sass-filled remark, but I didn't. the old man winced and covered his ears after I screamed. Sadly, my scream was a little jagged from a long history of illnesses, creating a squeak/ growl/ high-pitched scream.

Lucky for the old man, I can't scream for very long. I stared at him, finally noticing his long, gray robes and tall hat.

"Child, what are you called?" he asked me after he recovered.

I didn't respond, still stuck on "OMG I just met Gandalf".

"Child?" he frowned. He turned to look at the one person standing. He was a tall man, with long, black hair who resembled the bad guy from the Matrix. Of course, Lord Elrond.

"She seems to have hit her head on the stone when she fell," said Lord Elrond, showing a tinge of pity.

Until then, I hadn't felt the throbbing in the back of my head. Now, it felt…pretty bad. There's not many words to describe head wounds and the pain that they carry, but it wasn't pleasant.

"Sorry, I interrupted the decision for the Fellowship of the Ring. Go ahead, continue. I'm completely fine," I slurred, attempting to stand up before collapsing back to the ground.

A man with gold hair stormed over angrily; Boromir. He harshly grabbed my chin and forced me to meet his eyes.

"What witchcraft do you use? How did you know of this meeting and arrive in such a state?" he yelled in my face before he was pulled back.

I spotted Aragorn and Legolas pulling him back almost as harshly as he had grasped my head. I tried to get up once more, but Gandalf the Grey leaned me against him.

I found I wasn't as surprised by everything as I should have been. It probably had to do with the concussion I had received falling to the ground from somewhere in the air. Fun times.

The small group of hobbits running in front of me managed to finally get through my brain. Though, I admit what I did next probably didn't help the suspiciousness of my appearance.

When one hobbit turned to check if I was alright, I definitely surprised and scared everyone.

"Frodo Baggins?" I asked as my eyes rolled back in my head. Yet again, I heroically passed out.

(I'm so going to punch Loki next time he visits Earth for making me go through all this!)

**Sorry about this being so short. It was late and I was fairly tired from various things that would take a while to explain and also being very tired and also discovering the wonders of Doctor Who. What the heck?! Why did they get rid of Rose? She and the Doctor were perfect together script writers! Sorry, I'm a rambler... so bye! :)**


	3. Bill Isn't a Comfy Pillow

_Wake up! _

_Hush brain… great I'm talking to myself again._

_Yup, you're insane, now wake UP!_

I shot upright after my nice little conversation with my head. The first things I saw were grass and the legs of a horse. Weird.

I tried to move around but I found my arms and legs tied together while I hung off the side of a saddled horse. Bill! (If you don't remember Bill the horse, you're not a true nerd.)

I tried to look around discreetly, but my time with Loki proved I am one of the least lucky or discreet people to ever exist in the history of humanity. Sorry, I'm still grumpy about the "Loki interactions".

Frodo had noticed my gain in consciousness and halted the group, yelling, "She's awake!"

_Wait, what group? _I thought before noticing I was surrounded by the Fellowship of the Ring.

_Dang it._

_Brain, you're so helpful sometimes._

_That's my job!_

"Hey!" Aragorn snapped his fingers in front of my eyes. I blinked at him.

"What's up, Aragorn?" I snarked before attempting to trap my words in my mouth with bound hands.

They all looked shocked that I knew his name, especially since he went by… Rider. Oh, forgot that.

He looked fairly calm, "How do you know of that name?"

"Um…" I said before gesturing to Gandalf, "I'm only telling him."

Gandalf was the oldest, wisest, full of magic, and most likely to believe my story of insanity.

They all, once again, looked shocked and, once again, Boromir attempted to draw his sword on me.

"Why would we be insolent enough to let you do that?" he growled.

Quickly, I retorted," Because this is the second time you've tried to maim a defenseless human girl who has only threatened you by passing out, twice, and being tied up on a horse. I think the gray wizard can defend himself enough to take 5 minutes to talk to me. I've had a very bad week, been kidnapped twice, and he is the most likely to believe the truth of my story. Is that good enough for you?!"

At this point, I was surprised no one fell over from the amount of shock I had given them. Even Gandalf looked fairly ruffled.

"I will speak to her, and then she will come right back. I believe you must have quite the story, my dear," he said, helping me down.

Boromir stood frozen, managing a small nod. I knew I must have smirked.

"What just happened?!" I heard Merry whisper to the other shock-filled hobbits.

"That is what happens when you make a tired, upset girl very angry, Meriadoc, remember this moment for the rest of your life," I said over my shoulder.

I looked back to see Sam finally fall over.

"She knows my NAME!" Merry stage whispers.

I know for a fact Gandalf smirked, I swear.

After explaining my story to Gandalf and making him swear not to tell the other about the fact their lives are a book in my world, he explained to the others parts of the truth.

"She is from another world called Earth-"began Gandalf.

"One question?" I raised my hand. My actually sighed a little, "Yes?"

"Why is this planet called Middle Earth? Why not just Earth?" I asked, having always been curious.

"I honestly have no idea how our world was named, but it has always and will always be called Middle Earth. Can I continue now, my dear?" he asked.

I nodded before looking down in shame.

"She's from another world called Earth, where a strange, god-like man had taken her prisoner. Before she was able to receive help, the strange man tossed her into a portal to our world." Gandalf finished.

"Then how does she know our names?" Frodo spoke up.

Gandalf opened his mouth- "One, I'm standing right behind you. I can answer questions about myself. Two, it's a very long story that my dear friend Gandalf here understands and has allowed me to not have to tell you." I said as he jumped before spinning to look at me.

"What's your name?" he asked me without any judgment or challenge in his face or voice.

I smiled at him, "No one's asked me that for the last several days. Thank you for caring."

The others all looked fairly guilty.

"My name is Kora."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I am so, so, so, so, SO SORRY for taking so long for this chapter. Life is very busy, especially with school (all students understand how I feel). I have some fairly interesting plans for Kora in the future for all slightly demonic readers. :D<strong>_


End file.
